leftfordeadfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crash
Hey guys, it's me again iCharlie1890. I would just like to let you know that the following article you're about to read is yet another add-on for Left 4 Dead, and it carries on from my last add-on (Fortune City). There will be one more add-on with these characters in and I'll make that some time in the future, but until then, I present to you: The Crash! The Crash: Characters: Jack, Charlie, Dean and Claudia This campaign takes place after Fortune City. The helicopter they escaped in has crahsed and the survivors are hurt, they are in a desert like area. New Special Infected: The Hitchhiker (He carries a sign that says "Fortune City or bust!" A reference to the last campaign. He hits you with the sign and it takes away 1 quarter of your health. He is easy to kill but is very fast, He is best killed with a shotgun. The Psychopath (Interestingly enough, this special infected isn't infected. He is a normal guy that has gone crazy over the outbreak and has kitted him self with a lot of weapons and armour. He is extremely hard to kill but when killed he drops a range of weapons and ammo. New Guns: P90 with explosive rounds, The M9 pistol with attatched grenade launcher and finally the Ray Gun (This can only be obtained at the start of the campaign after completing The Crash on Expert difficulty). Act 1: We've crashed: The Survivors have crashlanded in a desert like area and they are extremely hurt, there health is half taken away and they need to set off to find health packs and better guns. Along the way on the long road they encounter huge hords and a few hitchikers. The survivors finally arrive at a gas station which acts as a safehouse. The safehouse is full of equipment. Act 2: Gas saved my life: The survivors leave the safehouse and head to a nearby town which they've heard has a gun store. The survivors end up in a dead end and are faced with psychopaths. After fighting for their lives against the psychopaths they walk to find another gast staion, but this one isn't a safehouse. Instead of ammo in the station they find hitchhikers. The survivors find a sign leading to the town and they soon arrive there. they hear helicopters overhead, it's the military dropping off upgraded guns (This is where the P90 and M9 come into it). The survivors will need these guns for an upcoming epic battle. They now arrive at the gun store... Act 3: Guns R' Us!: They enter the gunstore where they activate a switch which operates the bridge leading to the other side of town. They have to wait 8 minutes for the bridge to lower because it hasn't been used for a while. They have to battle off every common infected, uncommon infected and special infected in the game. I f they survive, they escape into the other part of town where they find an abandoned house which is a safehouse. Act 4: The Grand Finale: The survivors find a dead military officer and they take his communicator, they get a hold of a nearvy chopper signal and the chopper comes for them, the problem is that they have to wait for the helicopter. the horde try desperately not to let them escape. In the end the chopper rescuse them and drops them off at an evacuation base where they see other survivors. They are finally safe! Or are they... Achievements: SAFE... FOR NOW. - Survived The Crash - 20G FORTUNE CITY REFERENCE? - Smashed the TV showing a news report of the events in Fortune City - 10G ARE YOU STILL PLAYING? - Survived the gun shop on Expert Realism with only two survivors alive - 10G STOP SPAMMING THAT! - Shot the Ray Gun 10,000 times - 30G I REALLY HATE YOU - Killed all of your team mates at the finale - 20G WHAT IS THE POINT!? - Shot the helicopter pilot at the finale - 30G See you guys next time for the final add-on featuring these characters. - iCharlie1890